


Meow!

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Daphne and Astoria argue about Astoria's cat.





	Meow!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> Day 18 prompt: involve your pet
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/yru6nn1.jpg)

"Astoria, get your noisy cat out of my room!" Daphne shouted at her younger sister.

Astoria came into the hall from her room and padded into Daphne's room to scoop up her long-haired orange noise-maker. "Why are you so mean to her?"

"She hasn't stopped meowing for the last half hour and I'm trying to read. Why does she come meowing at me, anyway? She's your cat; don't you feed her?"

Astoria opened her mouth to answer Daphne when she was interrupted by another whining, annoying meow from the orange beast.

"Hush, you stupid cat," Daphne said to it.

"Don't call her stupid! And of course, I feed her, she's just—"

_"Meow!"_

Astoria looked down at the fluffy critter in her arms, "Hush, please, I trying to—"

_"Me-_ ooow _."_

Daphne snorted despite knowing it was not lady-like behaviour. "Just keep her away from me for a while, she's driving me crazy with all the noise."

Astoria gave her sister a guilty look as if to say that the cat was bothering her too. "Fine, I'll—"

_"Meee-ow!"_

"Oh for goodness sake! Please hush, Eowyn!" Astoria exclaimed.

_"Meow!"_

**Author's Note:**

> The graphic is actually a picture of my cat. Her name is Eowyn and she's very, _very_ talkative.


End file.
